Hazel's Journal
by Group of Angels
Summary: Hazel is all grown up, and has no more cancer in her. She is married with two girls. Her mom has been nagging her to keep a journal so she doesn't have to spend unessesary money on therapy. This is her new life. Take a tour, why don't ya?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. I have two kids and a loving husband; no, not Augustus. His name is Maddox.

My life without Augustus was a wreck, but now I'm on my feet again.

The girls don't know about my old life, about Augustus, about how it was, and they shouldn't. It was kind of painful to go through it and tell it over and over again to people, so I just don't tell my kids. I hide my pain, like I used to hide my favorite toys.

Augustus was the best thing that ever happened to me, and yet he's gone. I still don't understand why he left me. I loved him, more than anything, but he left. He left before I could do anything about it.

My mom thinks that I should keep a journal to "make my feelings explode in". So this is it. My journal. My feelings are all yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One:

Julias and Amarina wanted me to tell them a story, so this was it:

_Once upon a time, there was a lowly peasant girl, named Grace. She worked night and day with a terrible illness, her breathing was weak as it ever was. She could never stop working, or her coughing would start and not stop._

_But one day, while she was working, a prince was passing through the village on horseback. She saw him and instantly fell in love; his brown, short, curly hair, blue eyes, and his name was... _

I stuttered.

_Augustus. Grace had heard the bakers speak of him in high respects. No one talked much of him, other than the gossipy bakers. He had never visited their town, but today he did for his best friend, Sir Isaac, had told him that it would be nice to go out and see the places he ruled. So they set out for Grace's town, Virshontun. _

_The prince and his friend passed by Grace's house, speaking to each other softly. Grace looked up at Augustus, then bowed. He had caught her eye and nodded at her. _

_Once they had passed Grace and her house, the prince said to Sir Isaac, "That woman back there, she was gorgeous." and sighed._

_(_To which Julias asked "Did he scoop her eye out, momma?" and Amarina asked "Why don't they just go back and get married?")

"_Gus, I can't see, remember? I'm blind."_

_The two laughed. "I know, Isaac. But-"_

"_Let's go back. Talk to her."_

_Gus nodded and headed back towards Graces home. He got off his horse when he got there and knocked at the door._

"_Hello?" A voice came from inside, followed with coughing._

"_Is this the house of the girl in the purple dress?"_

_There came laughter from inside. "Many a girl wears purple when royalty-" the voice coughed some more. "comes into our town."_

"_Do many of them have eyes the color of mountains? Do they curtsy so low, that they have trouble getting back up after?"_

_There came more coughing, then the door opened. "Your majesty," A girl curtsied, then moved out of the way. "Please, come in."_

_Isaac and Gus walked in, surveilling their surroundings. _

_The girl, Grace, sat Isaac down in a chair. "What brings royalty into my humble house at this hour?" She coughed again, pressing her hands on the table to keep standing._

"_I wanted to-"_

"_Augustus here wants to smooch you,"_

_The trio laughed-_

Julias: Momma?

Me: Yes?

Julias: What does smooch mean?

Me: The same as this -kisses her forehead-

Julias: Oooooohhhh... Okay.

Amarina: -yawns- Momma I'm tired...

Me: Okay, I guess this story can continue tomorrow. Into bed you two.

Maddox came into our room later, snuggling up to me and kissed my cheek.

Maddox: I just got off the phone with Joan...

Me: Oh? What did she want? I thought she was done with you and me...

Maddox: She needs money...

Me: -sighs- How much?

Maddox: $5,000...

Me: No. Maddox, we are not giving her five grand. we need that money!

Maddox: For what? _Your_ oxygen?

Me: -stands up- For food! To keep our electricity working! To have gas to drive Julias and Amarina to school!

Maddox: -sits up- I can get us $5,000 more! I'm a lawyer!

Me: Who rarely gets paid!

Julias: Mommy?

Me: -turns around- Yes, sweetie? What are you doing out of bed?

Julias: I heard you two arguing... Are you going to leave mommy, daddy?

Maddox: No, honey. Your mommy and I are just fine. I promise. -smiles-

Julias: Okay. -walks away-

Me: -turns back to Maddox- See what you and I are causing? We need that money, end of conversation.


End file.
